


【铁虫/PWP】玫瑰心事

by AAAAires



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAires/pseuds/AAAAires





	【铁虫/PWP】玫瑰心事

“你现在在想什么？”  
Peter仰面躺在床上，衬衫的扣子被尽数挑开，牛仔裤不见踪影，脚裸被人轻轻握住，脚心被那人以嘴唇摩挲。  
“你。”  
他微微瑟缩，“Tony，别闹了，痒。”   
尽管如此，他的表情却与怕痒搭不上半点干系。Tony饶有兴趣地看着他，他羞涩脸颊的绯色，他热切眼角的绯色与他无措嘴唇的绯色。  
“除此以外呢？毕竟我现在就在这里。”   
Tony顺着他白皙修长的小腿自下而上地吻着，滚烫的言语贴着因生涩而紧绷的肌肤氤氲。他知道Peter难以忍耐这样漫长而蜻蜓点水般的前戏，但这是在床上，他不打算太顺着急躁的小朋友。  
Peter被挑逗得欲望高涨，性器早已直挺挺地立起，而Tony却在最开始便告诫他不允许用手解决，除非他希望玩捆绑——不希望，一点也不。  
“建模，论文，steam上准备内测的游戏，蛛丝的升级，曲棍球和海上火车。”  
他胡乱地从脑海中拣出所剩几无的词汇，上帝，这种情况下谁还能正常思考？他当然忽略了Tony在性事上的老手身份，越是老道者越是热衷于撩拨，他们旨在欣赏。  
Peter的喘息急促起来，前花花公子舔咬着他大腿内侧的嫩肉留下深红的花纹，抬头时颧骨蹭过性器的前端拉开一道晶莹的水痕。  
“你的提议很诱人，kid，换做二十年前我会立即操翻你然后订两张机票，你再醒来的时候就会发现我们坐在那列火车上，窗外是金色的印度洋。”  
他们在黑暗中接吻，微光勾勒模糊的轮廓，银色的肋骨与潮湿的肩胛骨。  
“不过我想我或许可以给你些其他东西。你喜欢玫瑰花吗？”  
Tony垂着眼看他，情绪凝成低沉又浓烈的一瞬，单词的尾音浸着陈酒醇得醉人。他那样深地看着Peter的眼睛，手指却已滑到对方温热的穴口前试探性的摩挲。  
“……喜欢。” 对方指尖不知何时抹了润滑液，冰冷的膏体激得Peter下意识地抱住了他。  
“嘘，放轻松，你看起来像是溺水了……” Tony微微侧头吻他的发梢，平价洗发水特有的温和香味，“说说看，我是浮木，还是海水？”  
Peter有些失神地看着他。  
“Both. ”  
他最后如此答道，肠肉包裹着温柔的侵略者，舔舐着融化开来的膏体，逐渐湿润而热切地吞吐逐根增加的手指，无情背叛主人脸上愈发羞涩的红晕。  
“Tony，你的玫瑰……它是红色的吗？”  
Peter试图分神以逃避小腹燃烧起来的快感，他有些畏惧于它将自己推入前所未有的疯狂之境，剥离他的逻辑让他成为荒唐的存在。  
“你会比较喜欢红色的吗？听起来真可惜，它曾经是红色的，白色甚至是蓝色的。但是，它现在是黄昏色的。”  
Tony收回自己的手，抽了张纸巾擦掉上面残余的液体才轻柔地拨开Peter细碎的额发，看他眼中清澈见底的情欲，鲜活的春意。  
“忍一忍。”  
硕大的性器顶入蜜穴，未经打磨的欲望填平皱褶，正中靶心的那刻Peter的呻吟也带上了惊叫的意味，旋即又竭力压了下去，压到甜牛奶里是沾着雪白泡沫的哼唧，勾起所有蹂躏的心思。Tony稍等他适应之后就大开大阖地顶弄起来，舌尖撬开年轻恋人柔软得不可思议的嘴唇与对方的舌头纠缠不休，任凭甜美的唾液失措地自对方嘴角滑落——他的美德与杀伤力此刻尽数枯竭，即便他掌控着欲望的起落，性事的节奏以及许多床笫之外的虚妄权力，实则却不过是国王假面的孤独骑士罢了。  
“没关系，我都喜欢的。”  
Peter忽然轻声说道，Tony知道他还在想着那朵玫瑰花。  
高潮的时候Tony没有抽出性器，滚烫的精液灌入肠道，Peter仰起头发出长长的叹息，脆弱的喉结暴露在捕食者眼下，后者毫不犹豫地咬了上去，同时抓着Peter的手抚摸他被精液喂饱的小腹，即便是在这样淫靡的时刻，那里仍旧是分明而充满力量感的，让人想到蓬勃野蛮的荒原和荒原上奔跑的野马。  
“kid，作为你的第一次，我希望我给你留下了良好的用户体验？”Tony挑着眉，慢悠悠地问道。  
Peter终于从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，他靠过去想要确认什么似的亲吻对方，有些困惑的样子: “挺好的。感觉就像……在剥卷心菜？”  
年轻人总是拥有终结美好话题的天赋。  
而Tony没有露出平日里那种恨铁不成钢的表情，他缄默着伸手揉了揉Peter的卷毛。他明白的，Peter想，他摇晃的某个瞬间，动情的某个瞬间从他的罅隙中泄露的气息，特定频率的探测，以不安与自负层层加密的剖白——最初是烟味，酒味和香水味，递进一层金属芯片以及机械工业品的气味，然后再踏进一步，鞘金与猩红的硝烟，寂静的凝蓝色梦境中游弋于悬停的行星之外的异界凶兽。  
这就是那朵黄玫瑰。它的形它的貌它的叶它的瓣以及它清晨醒来时的露珠。  
是心脏。  
“……别让我太难办，小朋友。” Tony笑了起来，“你对我的了解会让我过分依赖你，这对成年人而言可不是什么好事。”  
他触碰Peter尚未完全沉睡的性器，长着薄茧的指腹覆着咒语，Peter缩在他怀里任由他抚慰自己然后轻快地缴械，这种时候恋人的定义摇摇欲坠，界限模糊而温暖。  
“Daddy，” 于是他就这样叫了。  
Tony当然幻想过小孩这样叫他的时候，是带着疯狂色彩的、超速驶入毫无秩序的道德背面的海洛因，他会把少年塑造成沉溺情欲的宁芙……而Peter真正这么喊他的时候，却是安静而依恋的，像是每一个周日傍晚他们裹着毛毯挤在沙发上看旧电影那样。  
“我想我喜欢你的玫瑰。” Peter小声说，“花也喜欢，刺也喜欢，如果你肯让我看见它的根，我也会喜欢的。”  
Tony哄着被困意攻陷的小朋友去清洗，最后Peter直接在浴缸里沉沉睡去，Tony把他抱回床上，不带欲望地吻他的额心。  
“那就再好不过了……因为它已经属于你了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
宁芙: 希腊神话里的山野精灵  
  



End file.
